


Do you remember the 9th of October

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, angst i meant, but i posted it that way because i knew i would forget, ha that was random, haha angs, happy early birthday john??, highkey angs, i did this instead of my stories lmak, i was in the bath while writing this i, john is sick of everyone’s shit actually, paul is forgetful, this is like six days early
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone forgets John’s birthday, literally everyone and most specifically Paul.





	Do you remember the 9th of October

John played with his lighter, mentally deciding on whether he should light up a cigarette or not. Today was a rather, particularly shadowed area in his John bible and there was no denying it. He'd be turning twenty-three this year, and Please, Please Me had directly hit number one. Laying down in his bed that he shared with his boyfriend, Paul in a hotel the four men booked the day before, John exhaled trying to rest himself at ease for his birthday. Birthday jitters weren't his problem as of now, what his problem was, is that almost everyone forgot. Everyone.

Except, Mimi she always remembers. Although to John, she doesn't count because she always remembered his birthday, even when he did not even remember it himself. All day the boys ran around with different interviews and press conferences, not even wishing or hinting to John that it was his special day. The fact made him mad, especially with Paul out of everyone else. How he could just be so dismissive, so nonchalant and dense when John would purposely as him for the date. John felt _hurt_, he had honestly expected more from his boyfriend at the very least.

Speaking of which, the door opened and in came Paul. Which provided no reaction from John, only an annoyed grunt as the older man got up off of the bed and walked over towards the window. Paul trotted over towards John, and wrapped his arms around him. "Hey." Paul softly greeted his boyfriend, looking at John's side profile which had already told the lad he wasn't in the mood. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy." John lowly said, whilst turning around to roughly shove Paul away from him. Afterwards he began to walk back towards the bed, trying to put as much distance between them as possible.

Paul's eyebrows furrowed at John's distant attitude towards him, earlier on John was fine. Happier than normal even, and he's never like that. Unless it was his birthday, or Paul's birthday. Something in the boy's head had then suddenly clicked, and the rush of guilt that flooded every sense of his nerves was admittedly enormous. Paul slowly walked over towards John who was flickering a lighter, and cleared his throat. "Uh- well happy birthday?"

"Oh so now you remember. Day is almost fucking over, and now you remember." John sharply quipped, and the sheer hurt in his voice was clearly evident. Paul nervously began to rub up and down his forearm, which was a common habit whether if he was nervous or upset.

"I'm sorry- today was just so busy and I couldn't keep up with-" Paul stifled a sigh, and uneasily stared into his boyfriend’s angered eyes. “At least I remembered last minute?”

”Oh, you want a cookie for that or something?” John asked, clenching his jaw while he narrowed his eyes at Paul who quivered uneasily under the heavy glare. 

"Oh fuck off with the excuses Macca. I asked you for the date several times today, and all I get back is 'Oh it's the ninth Johnny' and nothing else. I swear you could be so utterly fucking dense sometimes, and fuck everyone else for forgetting too." John ranted as laid back on the bed, hands pinned up behind his head while he stared angrily at the ceiling. He refused to let those sad, puppy dog hazel eyes penetrate him at all. "Just get the fuck out of my face for a bit, yeah? Okay. Bye."

"John, I'm sorry okay? I-"

"Yeah Paul, you really are a sorry person. Now please leave me alone and go bunk with someone else tonight." John harshly spat, and he wasn't even careful with his words. The sharpness of it, and the purposely hurtful determination of his words had shut Paul up all the way.

It was silent for a bit, and the only thing you could hear were the sound of cars passing by outside the opened window of the hotel room. Paul knew that if he didn't move soon John would just get angrier, and he definitely did not want that. So after bowing his head shamefully, the younger man cleared his throat as he silently crept out of the hotel room. John swore that his boyfriend was a cat, just from the soft pad of footsteps that resounded across the room, along with how silently he moved.

John hated, literally hated snapping at Paul like that. Although, he would never regret it either, well at least sometimes whenever he should. Paul could push his buttons without even knowing that he could sometimes, and it irked John to the fullest. He loved that man, but sometimes he wouldn't hesitate on gutting him like a fish fresh out of the ocean. Maybe John was overreacting, but throughout the years of everyone knowing each other — at least if they couldn't buy each other presents a happy birthday would be just as affectionately gifting.

Plus, Mimi isn't here to make him a cake and embrace him while she watched him unwrap all of his presents. Then later welcome him, along with Paul, George and Ringo with different sweets if she had not only made cake that day. Julia would have thrown a huge block party, it would have been nice to see everyone gathered up just to celebrate his birthday. It was only that, Julia wasn't here at all.

_ She never will be. _

So maybe getting a birthday card or wish from his three fucking bandmates would have made his whole day. It would have saved a whole lot of time of him getting angry, overthinking, feeling left out and slightly betrayed.

Looking at the time, it was near eleven o clock. John let out a soft exhale, and sat up to strip down his clothing until he was in his underwear. After clambering under the covers, John angrily fell into a deep abyss of sleep while he gripped the sheets into tight fists.

•••

John fluttered his eyes opened, to the aroma of freshly cooked breakfast. Wriggling his nose a bit by sniffing profusely, he sat up in his bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with the back of his hand. Once after he finally began to wake up, he looked at Paul who had a breakfast tray sitting on his lap and his widened eyes were staring expectantly at John. John noted that Paul was wearing one of his shirts, which was a bit oversized for him and it flowed down to his mid thighs slightly.

Every time John wasn't able to bunk with him, Paul would get one of John's shirts and put them on. So that he was sleeping with John's scent wrapped around him, which was easily enough to get him through the night. For a long time, John gazed back at his boyfriend and shifted his position so that he was fully sitting up. Paul, who finally noticed John was staring at him, began to quickly snap back into reality.

"Birthday breakfast?" Paul softly asked, as he placed the breakfast tray onto John's lap. "It's nice and hot, I had them cook it for you instead of having it out and about. So that it'd be fresh, y'know?"

John silently looked down at the breakfast, then at Paul and he slowly picked up a biscuit. "Should have gotten this yesterday, it would have been more fitting you know."

"I know John." Paul looked down, sitting on his knees and placing his hands upon his thighs. "I'm so sorry that we forgot your birthday, I- I went to go tell George and Ringo too. They're sorry, and they're out to get you prezzie's. They'll be back by noon though."

"Yeah, that's nice." John said dismissively, picking up his buttered toast and munching down obnoxiously on it.

Paul watched him eat guiltily, balling his fists up with furrowed eyebrows. "I really am sorry Johnny, I swear I am."

"Heard you the first time Macca."

Paul sat in silence, biting his bottom lip as John finished his breakfast. As John drank down the glass of orange juice, Paul had recorded an idea in his mind which made him sit up on his knees. "I'll make it up to you."

John placed the glass down on the nightstand, removing the tray over to the floor so that it doesn't get knocked over. "Nobody could go back in time, if that's what you're thinking, let's just do what we have to do today and forget about i-"

"No." Paul gently spoke, before slowly crawling himself onto John's lap. John watched as Paul straddled him, and he couldn't help but to bite his lip at the erotic position along with the natural arch of Paul's back whenever he's sitting like this. Paul grabbed John's hands, resting them on his waist while holding onto them. "Let me make it up to you."

John simply couldn't resist, "Fine."

A sly grin settled on Paul's lips, as he leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. Bringing his hands from John's hands, which were wrapped around his waist, to hook them around his neck. Paul's clever tongue began to persuade John's into a fight of dominance, stride-fully brushing his tongue against John's to taste all the reminiscent of breakfast John had just had. John groaned softly, hands exploring Paul's backside as the younger nipped at his bottom lip with his teeth before pulling him back into a messy kiss.

Paul swayed his hips, front to back brushing his hardening cock against John's pelvis. Softly, he moaned as John squeezed his waist in pure gratification. Paul pulled away, and ran a hand through John's auburn hair before leaning back in to trace wet kisses along John's forehead. Including his cheek, his jawline to the other side of his face, doing the same. Swirling his hips into slow, and teasing circles while he grinned gently at how John's breathy moans hitched, Paul began to nip at John's neck which had resulted in different love bites being formed.

"Soft lips," John moaned under his breath, letting Paul's plump lips uplift him into a new kind of untouched universe. Noticing that Paul was chuckling, and trailing his soft kisses lower to John's exposed chest, John already knew what was coming and he couldn't wait. "Hurry up Mccartney," He impatiently demanded breathily.

Paul looked up at John through his long eyelashes, and continued trailing kisses down his navel, until he reached into John's underwear and pulled out his hardened cock. John licked his lips, locking his eyes with Paul as he watched as the younger man wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock. As he felt himself become enveloped, in the world paradise of Paul's mouth John's anger had subsided.

John felt as if all the underlying strength he once had, was pulled out of him at this very moment. Although John still felt some type of way about Paul forgetting his birthday, the way that man could run his tongue along the length of his cock as he bobbed his head was unspeakable. Paul's hands cuffed John's balls, as he lifted his head up from John's cock to choke up a thick coat of spit on the tip of it as his other hand jerked him off briskly. After covering his length with the spit, Paul dived back in and sucked on John's cock obnoxiously while he hummed to try and avoid gagging. As he bobbed his head, more of the coat of saliva began to thicken which splayed across the corner of his mouth. All of that adding onto the flushed cheeks, and those innocent big hazel eyes was enough to unravel John.

"Oh fuck- Paul," John mustered up a light gasped, as he needily bucked his hips up into Paul's warm and wet mouth. Paul raised his hands to hold John's hips down, pulling his cock out of his mouth just by lifting his head up with a single wet 'pop' noise. Out of breath, Paul began to lean down to roll John's ball along the side of his tongue which made the older man shiver in overwhelming pleasure. After doing the same with the other ball, Paul ran his tongue up along the base of John's shaft all the way up to the tip.

John threw his head back as Paul took him in his mouth again, "So good, so good oh God-"

Paul jerked John off fiercely, enjoying the moans of approval he earned from his boyfriend. Once he felt the heavy, erected cock throb in his palm he began to flicker his tongue along the tip of it. Which made John loud breathy moans trickle into his ears, and a salty taste of sweet paint the inside of his mouth. John's body trembled all over as he came inside of Paul's mouth, not even having the chance to muster up the words of warning that he was close. His hips arched, and bucked at the aftershocks while Paul continued to lazily bob his head to milk the older man into overstimulation.

John grasped Paul by the shirt that was actually his, and dragged the younger man up with a breathtaking kiss. The taste of himself on Paul's lips was equally erotic as the feeling of Paul going slack against him from exhaustion. Pulling away from Paul, he leaned his head back against the pillow as the younger man rested his head against his chest.

"Happy birthday John." Paul croaked, voice clearly sore from the activities that unfolded a few seconds ago.

"Thank you Paul." John sighed in contentment, running his hands though Paul's hair. The younger lifted his head up and rested it on John's chest as he gazed up at his boyfriend.

"What are we going to about everyone else?" He asked, which made John think over it for awhile.

"Dunno, I kind of forgot to be angry." John smiled, and leaned down to kiss the sweet slicked lips of Paul Mccartney, before turning over so that he was hovering over the younger. "Now let's have another round."

•••


End file.
